Hayley Fischer
Hayley Smith-Fischer is a fictional character on the animated television series, American Dad!. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane, the younger sister of one of the series co-creators, Seth MacFarlane. Hayley, along with her father Stan, was one of the first two characters that were conceived and created for the series. Across the series, Hayley's storylines typically involve her liberal beliefs affronting her father's extremely conservative views, and her on-again-off-again relationship with boyfriend Jeff Fischer, whom she later marries in the show's sixth season. Biography and personality Hayley Smith is the tomboyishly beautiful daughter of Stan Smith, a CIA agent, and Francine Smith, a housewife. One episode shows that Hayley may not be Stan's biological daughter due to Francine's act of infidelity at a bachelorette party (however this episode, like Chimdale and Hot Water contradicts past episodes as you can tell Stan and Hayley are clearly biologically related hencing their hair color which is black), Hayley was born while her parents were on a safari in Africa, due to Stan refusing to believe the OB-GYN when she said Francine should not travel. Unlike her father, mother and her brother, Steve Smith, Hayley is ultra-liberal. She is a casual user of marijuana. Hayley often helps the homeless, and in is favor of gun control. This causes a great amount of distrust for Stan, consistently having views being polar opposite of hers. When she was younger, Hayley and Stan got along very well, and indeed, they have similar personality traits, such as stubbornness and distrust of those they disagree with. In the third season episode "Stanny Slickers II: The Legend of Ollie's Gold", it is revealed that her middle name is Dreamsmasher. She lives with her parents and goes to Groff Community College, though she moved out temporarily after a bitter argument with Stan. As a college student, Hayley also majors in women's history and promotes women's rights (though she downplayed the blatant gender oppression of the Middle East, even telling Arab guards that she respected their right to chase her). Hayley is very often the rational and open-minded member of the family. For example, she helped to unionize the homeless men Stan paid to fight each other, helped free foster children that Roger had enslaved, and is the one most likely to stand up for people's rights when her family tries to exploit people. Nevertheless, she is also sometimes seen as hypocritical and has moments of weakness—for example, in "Camp Refoogee" she went to an African refugee camp and swore to help the starving people during the short time she expected to be there. However, after finding out they would be there for a few weeks, she went to the spa-like U.N. aid base and went so far as to eat steak, despite being a vegetarian. Other members of the household seem to find her annoying, even Roger, especially after she critically railed on him for voting for President George W. Bush. The fourth season has started showing that Hayley is often prone to violent and uncontrollable mood swings. During puberty, she went through violent outbursts during every development, such as having to wear maxipads and her lack of developing breasts. These mood swings terrified her parents and they were fearful of the same problems in her brother, although it is shown Steve has had his temper more under control. In the episode "Haylias" it is revealed that her father Stan had her put in "Project Daycare" where she was trained and brainwashed to be a sleeper agent, so they could be the perfect father-daughter spy team. During the program she had to go through punishment for small things, such as accidentally coloring outside the lines of a picture, which resulted in intense electrical shock. The training stayed dormant in her mind until Stan said her "trigger phrase" (which meant he had to yell "I'm getting fed up with this orgasm!"), to stop her from getting on a plane to France. However Stan kept her active too long and she tried to kill him. This was the reason "Project Daycare" was stopped, as agents turned on their handlers and killed them after a week of activation. Voice actors According to a DVD special on the creation of American Dad, Laura Prepon (best known for her role of Donna on That '70s Show) was initially chosen to play Hayley, but Prepon was dropped and replaced by Rachael MacFarlane (younger sister of Seth MacFarlane). Romance Hayley has a on-and-off boyfriend named Jeff, who is a vegetarian as well. Hayley did once move out, to move in with Jeff who it turns out lives in his van. They sometimes go hiking and use marijuana together. She once dumped Jeff, because he agrees with everything that she says. During this time, she slept with Stan's boss, Deputy-Director Bullock, a conservative. This happened after they had an argument; he apologized and she ended up sleeping with him at his house. At first, Stan was outraged, but he later ignored their relationship and decided it was a great chance to be promoted to "Deputy-Deputy Director". Hayley later dumped Bullock before announcing Stan's promotion. Bullock learned that a more assertive Jeff came back into her life. Being very upset, Bullock promised Stan the promotion if he killed Jeff. Stan didn't kill Jeff, but ended up battling his boss upon him insulting Hayley. Bullock gave Stan the job before Stan finished him off. Jeff disappeared for a time after Phantom of the Telethon, where he was performing hacky-sack tricks on-stage at a telethon when a boat, pushed by Roger, fell on him. Hayley once mentioned Jeff and her may marry one day- although her father wasn't happy he came close to Jeff at the end of the episode. Jeff and Hayley sometimes live in Hayley's room or Jeff's van. Hayley and Jeff elope in the 100th episode after tricking Stan and Francine into giving them $50,000, which they spent trying to escape from Roger who was trying to steal it from them. When the Smith family was relocated to Saudi Arabia, Hayley also slept with a man named Kazim who claimed to be a tormented, conflicted member of a terrorist group., but who was really a vendor for the restaurant chain Shawarma King who lied about his job in order to appear more interesting to women. In "Dungeons and Wagons" the two are shown dating, but again Hayley dumps Jeff for being too clingy; he then goes on to develop a hobby of playing Dragon Scuffle. They are a couple again in the second season finale, though she breaks up with him yet again in season three. She has also turned to exotic dancing in order to pay for her erased tuition and prostitution to supplement the family's income during hard times (and prostitution for drugs, according to "Helping Handis", when she grumbled "Damn it, Eddie! I slept with you!" after finding nothing but marijuana stems and seeds). One episode features Roger falling in love with Hayley upon recruiting her as his bar's main entertainer, and ends up kidnapping her when she tells him she cannot be in lovewith him because she is already married. Gallery Hayley_smith.jpg 460px-AmericanDad-StanKnowsBest.jpg Reggie_Surprise.jpg Hayley.png Notes and references Category:Female Category:Human Category:American Dad! characters Category:Black Hair Category:Characters voiced by Rachael MacFarlane Category:Sisters Category:Attractive Female